You're Not Scary
by Aiiriika
Summary: Curiosity got the better of Rowena, when she decided to follow Salazar to the Chamber of Secrets. She then met Salazar's basilisk, which was not as scary as she though a snake might be. ONE-SHOT. RowenaxSalazar


**Me: Hello! Here is another fanfiction, a Harry Potter based Fanfiction. But this one is about the Hogwarts Founders. Specifically, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. They are my main HP Founder ship and I think they deserve some love.**

 **Hope you enjoy this light one-shot read of my fanfiction tribute to Rowena/Salazar.**

* * *

One thing young Rowena did not understand was why Salazar kept on going to the girl's lavatory. As odd as the sentence sounded in her mind, she just could not bring herself to ask him why he goes there. Every night or afternoon, she would see him go in and out of that lavatory. He would either look around to see if anyone passing by, so he could make a quick escape. Or, he would casually walk in and out because he knows no one is there. Well unknown to him, Rowena has been following him to the lavatory for a week now, and curiosity got the better of her. She had to know what interested him in that lavatory so much.

One day, after dinner, she knew Salazar was heading to the lavatory. So she waited for him to leave, and once he did, she would follow in 10 minutes. Once he left about 10 minutes ago, she stood up to follow suit. She followed him through the hallways and every turn the school had, and she had to make sure he didn't notice her. He then reached the lavatory where she stopped until was was completely inside. In a few minutes, she followed and closed the door gently. She then hid in one of the stalls and took a peek to see what he will do.

"What will you do next Salazar….?" She asked herself. She soon saw him standing in front of the many sinks in the middle of the room. Salazar looked around the room one more time to check if he was in the clear and then he spoke in parseltongue.

"Huh?" She then saw the sinks starting to separate from one another. The top floating up and sinks moving forward, in order to clear the way and reveal a passage way down. Salazar then looked at it and went down himself.

"What is he doing?" Rowena wondered, she waited a few minutes again before she went down herself. She carefully made no sound, in order to hide the fact she was there. Once she reached the bottom of the tunnel. She hid again and looked around for Salazar. She then found him in front of a snake designed door.

"Salazar… what are you hiding from us?" Rowena just looked on to see what he will do, when he soon spoke in parseltongue again. Soon a snake went around the door, in order to make the other heads of the snake unlock it. Rowena just gasped as the door opened and Salazar went in. Again, she waited for a few minutes and then followed.

When she walked in through the door, she was blown away by what she had seen. She saw a row of snake statues facing the walkway, and they were all on water. At the end of the walkway was Salazar's head, or what she assumed would be Salazar's head when he gets older.

"That's a little vain…" She said to herself. She ran and hid behind one of the snake statues to see what he would do next.

Salazar thought he heard a sound, so he turned around to check. Luckily, that was the time Rowena hid behind the snake. He then looked forward to finally see the finished statue of his head. He looked at the mouth and spoke in parselmouth again, which caused it to open wide. Soon, something came out, it was scaly and long, but it was not...big. It was a small snake, no longer than 12 inches. It didn't seem to have fangs but Rowena knew it was still an infant.

"How are you feeling little one…?" Salazar asked the snake. The snake just nodded and he just gave it a small smile.

"I will let you out for now, so that you may get acquainted with the chamber…I will be back in an hour" Salazar said. He turned his back to the creature and walked back to the entrance.

This gave Rowena a chance to explore the chamber and look at the creature a little more closely. Once Salazar was completely gone, and he had closed the chamber door, she stepped out of her hiding spot and went towards the creature. The snake did not know of her presence, but once her steps hit the cement ground, the snake turned and looked at her. Rowena stood still and held her hands up. The snake hissed but she knew it would not bite her for it did not have fangs.

"Easy now little one, I will not harm you…." Rowena told the snake. The snake was still in a fighting position but soon calmed down knew Rowena kneeled.

"I promise no harm will come to you, if no harm will come to me…." The snake looked at her and slithered towards her slowly.

"That's it… it's okay, no one will hurt you…." She held out her hand and the snake just looked at it for a few seconds. It then bumped its tiny head on her hand.

"Aren't you a sweet little thing…" Rowena then started to pet its head, which then the snake started to coil around her hand and then her arm. The snake then started to hiss to her, as if it were speaking to her.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry but I do not understand… Salazar has not taught me how to speak parselmouth yet… But I wish he did, so I would know what you were saying…" She smiled at the snake while stroking its chin.

"What kind of snake are you… I've never seen your kind before…." She looked at the snake a little more closely. She knew it was not a regular snake because some of the features would contradict what a regular snake actually is.

"I'm sure I will be able to figure it out, once I get back to my studies…" She placed the snake down and it slithered back onto the cement.

"... I can see why Salazar would love snakes and have them as his house animal...You're just like him… Scary to look at for some people, but actually very gentle, if handled with care… You're not scary at all… You're misunderstood creatures" Rowena said, as she stroke the head of the snake with her fingers.

"Just like him… Salazar has always been misunderstood by some of us… But looking at you now, I know he is not that bad… and I bet he has a reason, just like you have a reason for being here" She smiled at the creature and the snake just hissed back.

"I'll take that as a yes" She giggled. She then suddenly heard the door to the chamber opened. She gasped as she turned around.

"Oh dear, has it been an hour already, but I haven't gotten to know you yet" She looked at the snake sadly. The snake looked at her as well, which then caused her to smile.

"I think I will be able to understand you if I can understand Salazar" She stood up and hid behind the snake statue again. She peeked her head and placed her finger to her lips, telling the snake to not reveal her presence.

"Ah, there you are… I'm sure you have toured the chamber well enough to understand its structure?" Salazar asked. The snake looked back at her and then just nodded at Salazar.

"Very good, not go back into your new home, and the only time you may come out is when I tell you too, do you understand?" Salazar asked again. The snake just nodded and slithered back but turned its head back a little to look at the snake statue that Rowena is hiding behind.

"Goodbye little one…" Rowena whispered to it quietly. The snake nodded and went back in. Salazar then closed the mouth and made his way back up the surface. Rowena followed quietly again to avoid being scene.

Once she knew Salazar has left the lavatory, she went out as well. She sighed with relief that she was not caught by him and went on her way to her tower. However, she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her into an empty classroom. Her mouth was covered by another hand, while both her hands were held up. She was about to scream when she saw who had taken her. The hand then removed from her mouth.

"S-s-s-salazar!? W-what are you doing?!" Rowena asked.

"Where did you come from?" Salazar asked bluntly. Rowena started to panic and sweat.

"I uhm… I… I came back from the library" Rowena said quickly. Salazar smirked and looked her in the eyes.

"The library is in the other direction my dear, not from where you came from" He said. Rowena blushed from embarrassment and looked away. Salazar leaned into her ears and whispered.

"Also my dear, being cunning is a Slytherin trait… Not Ravenclaw" Rowena gasped and then just glared at him.

"You knew…" Rowena asked, with a scared hint in her voice. Salazar just nodded and she just looked down blushing.

"You can't get anything by me Row… You may be the smartest of us four but there is a difference between being smart, and being cunning…" Salazar smirked. He then dropped his hand away from hers, to free her. She rubbed her wrist and just glared at him.

"... I didn't mean to sneak around… I was just-"

"Curious? I know you are, that's what I like about you" Salazar said, with a small smile. Rowena just continued to blush.

"What was that creature… It didn't seem like a regular snake…" Rowena asked him.

"It's a basilisk…" Salazar said. Rowena's eyes widened after hearing that.

"A BASILISK! Salazar why would you bring such a dangerous creature into the school!? Children could get hurt!" Rowena complained. Salazar sighed and held onto her shoulder.

"Rowena, you must understand why I raised it… It has a reason for being there…" Salazar said. When Salazar said "reason", she remembered what she told the snake. " _I bet he has a reason, just like you have a reason for being here"_

"I...I understand… And if you have a reason for it being there… then I won't question it… But I hope it is a reason that will benefit the school" Rowena said.

"I promise that it will benefit the school…" Salazar said. She nodded to him and saw that he was still holding her.

"Uhm… Salazar, you can… let go now…" Salazar looked at her confused and then saw that he was indeed holding her.

"Oh, uhm… Sorry" He dropped his hands and rubbed his neck, embarrassed. She only blushed and nodded. The two then exited the room and started walking towards the Great Hall.

"You know… I think I understand why you love snakes…" She looked at him, smiling. Salazar just looked at her confused and asked.

"Oh? And why do you think?"

"It's because they are just like you " She giggled. He smiled at her and chuckled.

"How can a snake be like me?"

"Well, they tend to be scary, and you do seem to scare the children a lot" She giggled and he just glared at her.

" Continue…" He said

"And… no one actually knows how sweet they are, once they get to know one" She looked at him with a smile. Salazar's eyes widen and just blushed.

"You… really think I'm sweet?" Salazar asked. Rowena giggled and pecked a kiss on his lips. Which caused him to stop in his tracks.

"I meant the snake, not you… But… I guess you are very sweet… to me at least" She then winked at him and continued walking towards the Great Hall. Salazar still didn't move but once he snapped out of his lovey dovey dream state, he quickened his pace and followed right next to her, with his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

 **Me: And I am done! What a great way to start a one week vacation (That really doesn't feel like a vacation). Do comment what you think of it and favorite, if you liked it.**

 **Till next time!**


End file.
